The present disclosure relates to a microscope apparatus.
In the related art, with a microscope apparatus, which includes a revolver that enables switch among plural objective lenses and that enables any of the objective lens to be arranged on an optical path, an observer performs observation of a specimen by performing the switch among the objective lenses as appropriate. Since optimum light quantity of illumination light differs depending on the magnification of the objective lens, when the objective lens is switched to another objective lens, light quantity of the illumination light needs to be adjusted.
Proposed as a technique for saving labor for adjustment of light quantity of illumination light in switch among objective lenses is a light quantity setting and reproducing function of: detecting, with a sensor, a hole number of a revolver positioned on an optical path; acquiring the optimum light quantity of the illumination light for an objective lens corresponding to the hole number stored in a memory beforehand; and controlling light quantity of the illumination light (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-085959).